Happiness
by Littlecandypixie
Summary: Bella não poderia estar mais feliz com sua família. "Eu não podia dizer que todos os dias da minha vida eram perfeitos, ás vezes minha vida era uma droga, mas hoje, com eles, minha vida estava ótima."-Bella. Nem todos os personagens me pertencem! Femmslash. One-shot.


**Summary: Eu não podia dizer que todos os dias da minha vida eram perfeitos, às vezes minha vida era uma droga, mas hoje, com eles, minha vida estava ótima.**

**BPOV**

"Bella." Eu ouvi aquela linda voz sussurrando meu nome, então senti sua respiração fria no meu pescoço.

Mas eu realmente não queria levantar. Eu resmunguei uma resposta e me encolhi um pouco. Eu ouvi seu riso de sinos suaves e não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Bella, amor, acorde." Alice sussurrou novamente, dessa vez me dando um beijo no pescoço.

Eu suspirei e me virei, enfrentando meu anjo pessoal. "Bom dia." Murmurei sonolenta.

Alice riu novamente e me deu um breve beijo nos lábios, depois um na bochecha. "Bom dia, dorminhoca. Dormiu bem?"

"Realmente?" Perguntei. Ela acenou de acordo e me olhou com curiosidade, virando a cabeça para o lado. Ela parecia simplesmente adorável. "Incrivelmente bem." Ela sorriu e me beijou. Afinal, não havia como não dormir bem numa cama enorme como a de Alice, com edredons macios e com seu cheiro suave de baunilha e chocolate, e, principalmente, ela estava lá comigo.

"QUE ÓTIMO, BELLY BOTTOM!" Essa era a irmã de Alice, Dulce, que havia acabado de invadir o quarto e estragado o momento. Olhei-a um pouco irritada e ela apenas sorriu. "Bom dia, pequena humana!" A ruiva continuou. "Pronta pra diversão?"

Eu revirei os olhos. "O que você vai fazer?" Perguntei um pouco receosa com a resposta.

"Hoje é o dia em que vamos para o nosso pequeno piquenique em família. O que não é totalmente um piquenique, já que você vai ser a única a comer, mas ainda assim vai ser divertido. Se você tiver sorte, vai me ver batendo em Emmett." Como resposta, ouvi o irmão de Alice, Emmett, resmungando que ele seria o único a bater em alguém hoje. "Vamos apostar, Emmy!" Dulce gritou alegre, sabendo o quanto ele odiava esse apelido.

Dulce era sempre assim, alegre, divertida e brincalhona. Provavelmente ela já sabia o que ia acontecer, pude ver pelo seu sorriso. Dulce podia ver o futuro, assim como Alice. Veja, o poder de Dulce era simplesmente incrível, seu poder era aprender como os poderes dos outros vampiros funcionam e assim conseguir usá-los também. Além de ver o futuro, ela lia mentes, como Edward, mas a diferença é que ela podia ouvir a minha e ele não, ela podia sentir e controlar as emoções dos outros, como Jasper, podia controlar o fogo, como Anne, e criar alucinações. Também era tão rápida quanto Edward, tão forte quanto Emmett, tão ágil quanto Alice, era uma rastreadora e incrivelmente inteligente.

Ela havia me contado sua história uma vez. Dulce fora transformada após a morte de seus pais, quando ela e seus irmãos ficaram sem lugar para ir. Foram achados por um vampiro, seus irmãos foram mortos ao tentarem salvá-la, mas o vampiro a mordeu e ela conseguiu fugir quando foram encontrados por lobisomens. Infelizmente, ela acabou na Guerra do Sul e só conseguir sair quando conheceu Carlisle. Dulce tinha 724 anos, uma dos vampiros mais antigos que existiam. Sua beleza era incomparável e seu cabelo ruivo dava um grande contraste em sua pele branca, ela possuía uma cicatriz cortando seu olho esquerdo e uma longa cicatriz cortando seu ombro esquerdo e parando logo abaixo de suas costelas, havia diversas cicatrizes em suas costas e braços, mas quase nunca estavam davam para ver, todas foram obtidas durante as guerras e a mais recente era de quando ela me salvou de James no estúdio de balé, estava em seu pulso direito. Apesar disso, ela ainda era linda, seus músculos apertavam em suas camisetas, mas não eram exagerados, sua voz era suave como um canto e ela podia ganhar a amizade de qualquer um que lhe desse uma chance.

Dulce era a companheira de Rosalie, a primeira a se juntar a Carlisle, a primeira da família que havia falado comigo, apesar de seu controle não ser dos melhores, a única que realmente me assustava quando brava, depois de Rosalie é claro, e a última que havia ganhado a confiança de todos os membros da família. Por ter participado das Guerras do Sul, ser completamente assustadora quando séria e ter suas próprias desconfianças, todos demoraram a confiar nela, até mesmo Esme teve suas duvidas.

"Vamos lá, Bells! Animo!" Dulce exclamou, antes de puxar minhas cobertas. Eu dei um grito de surpresa e olhei para Alice, que fuzilou a irmã com o olhar. A ruiva apenas riu. "Vamos, o seu café está pronto." Ela desapareceu pela porta.

Eu gemi e me enrolei em Alice, tentando dormir mais um pouco. "Ela tem seu ponto, Bella, está na hora de acordar."

Eu gemi novamente e me arrastei pra fora da cama, recebendo um olhar divertido de Alice.

As panquecas que Esme fizera estavam divinas. Eu lhe disse isso e ela apenas sorriu, me dando um beijo na testa. Alice estava sentada do meu lado, me observando com curiosidade, como sempre fazia enquanto eu estava comendo. Dulce, Anne, Rosalie, Angela e Maria entraram na cozinha e se espalharam sobre o balcão onde Esme guardava as panelas. Dulce se sentou no balcão e Rosalie ficou entre suas penas, brincando com a bainha da camiseta da esposa. Anne, esposa de Emmett, sentou ao lado de Dulce e ficou observando Esme lavar a louça. Angela, esposa de Edward, resolveu ajudar Esme. Maria, esposa de Jasper, sentou numa das cadeiras e ficou olhando para a janela. Depois de Dulce, Anne era a irmã mais animada de Alice, mas também tinha seus dias de tristeza e solidão. Maria também havia participado da Guerra do Sul, fora assim que conhecera e transformara Jasper. Angela era a mais calma e mais educada de todas, ajudava em tudo que podia.

Durante os períodos em que estudavam, Anne e Rosalie podiam se passar por irmãs, mas preferiam não o fazer. As duas eram loiras e tinham os olhos no mesmo tom, mas nada além disso, porém, o suficiente para se passarem por parentes. Maria e Angela eram morenas, mas completamente diferentes em tudo. Dulce era a única ruiva da família.

"Uau, isso me faz sentir tão normal." Dulce comentou, revirando os olhos. Eu sorri e Alice olhou entre nós um pouco confusa.

"O que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntei, enquanto Alice levou meu prato e o resto do suco de laranja para Esme e se sentou novamente do meu lado.

"Apenas esperando nossa querida irmã terminar o seu café." Anne respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Na verdade, Esme nos convocou para ajudar." Dulce falou, revirando os olhos para Anne. "Você sabe, para ajudar a arrumar tudo. Emmett e Jasper estão arrumando os equipamentos de beisebol, Edward e Carlisle estão caçando, eu queria ir junto, mas Esme me convocou também." Ela deu de ombros.

"Não sei por que, você é uma imprestável." Anne disse, se afastando um pouco de Dulce.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto da ruiva e ela se virou furiosa para Anne. Era nesses momentos que ela dava medo.

"Anne McLann Cullen!" Esme a repreendeu, colocando as mãos na cintura e se virando para Anne. "Peça desculpas a sua irmã agora!"

Anne se virou contrariada, como uma criança recebendo uma bronca, e olhou envergonhada para Dulce. "Desculpa." Ela murmurou.

Nós rimos e Anne cruzou os braços. Esme terminou de lavar a louça e se virou para nós. "Então, estão animadas?"

"Claro." Respondi rapidamente.

"Esme, eu estou super animada para ganhar de Emmett numa luta e ganhar no beisebol. Agora, veja a complicação, já que eu não fui caçar, eu vou ter que ir antes de chegar ao prado, para garantir a segurança da nossa querida irmãzinha." Dulce falou descontraída, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo de Rosalie. "Hey! Calma lá, Alice! Eu não vou fazer nada! Você sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso com Bella." A ruiva parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas nunca tirou os olhos de Rosalie enquanto falava.

Alice suspirou. "Eu sei, desculpa. É que não é a coisa mais simples ouvir você falar assim." Ela suspirou de novo e beijou minha bochecha antes de se virar para Esme. "Então, Esme, em que você precisa de ajuda?"

"Bem, temos que arrumar a comida de Bella, esconder os vídeo games de Emmett, para ele não levar nenhum..."

"Pode deixar, Esme. Já sabemos de tudo." Maria respondeu, acenando com a mão. "E, acredite ou não, já fizemos tudo isso."

Esme olhou um pouco impressionada, mas orgulhosa. "Muito bem, poderiam ter me falado, eu teria liberado vocês." Dulce bufou. "Certo, podem ir. Estarei lá em alguns minutos."

"E perder uma corrida com Alice? Nunca!" A ruiva exclamou. Alice e Angela reviraram os olhos.

Anne deu um tapa no ombro de Dulce e colocou 100 dólares na mesa. Maria sorriu, dobrou sua aposta e apontou para Alice. Rosalie tentou esconder um sorriso, colocou 200 dólares junto do dinheiro de Anne e abraçou a esposa.

"Vocês nunca vão crescer?" Angela perguntou, sorrindo para as irmãs.

Elas riram. "Com certeza não!" Anne disse. Ela pulou do balcão e saiu da cozinha, junto com Maria e Angela.

Quando me virei novamente, Alice estava sorrindo para mim, ela puxou minha cadeira com cuidado e me pegou no colo. Eu ri um pouco e passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Ela me levou até seu quarto e me colocou em cima da cama.

"Não demorem!" Ouvi Dulce gritar animada.

Alice revirou os olhos e eu ri novamente, me levantei e fui me arrumar.

Quando Alice ficou satisfeita o suficiente com a minha roupa, saímos do quarto e fomos para a sala. Dulce estava escorada na parede perto da porta, com os braços na cintura de Rosalie, que tinha as mãos no seu rosto. Elas estavam envolvidas num beijo apaixonado. Alice sorriu e cruzou os braços, esperando pacientemente. Dulce quebrou o beijo e abraçou Rosalie, sorrindo pra gente.

"Estão prontas?" Ela perguntou.

Alice concordou e correu pra garagem. "Você vai comer poeira, Dulce!"

A ruiva riu. "Vai sonhando!" Ela beijou a bochecha de Rosalie e se abaixou um pouco, pegando Rosalie no colo. A loira riu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Dulce. "Vamos logo, Bella! Tenho que ganhar da sua namorada em uma corrida."

Eu sempre pensei que já tinha visto Alice correr com seu Porsche, mas nunca estive tão enganada. Ela simplesmente voou pela estrada, com Dulce do seu lado, em sua Ferrari. Quando as duas pararam, senti meu estomago revirar com meu café da manhã e amaldiçoei que eu tenha comido tanto. Alice correu para abrir a porta para mim e eu saí rapidamente, aliviada que eu já estava em terra firme. Anne, Maria e Emmett estavam batendo palmas animadamente.

"É isso aí! Deve ser um novo recorde!" Emmett gritou, pouco depois ele correu até mim e me abraçou.

O ar se tornou uma necessidade em alguns segundos. "Emmett... Ar!" Eu sufoquei.

Ele riu e me largou. "Certo, desculpe."

Dulce e Rosalie saíram de sua Ferrari rindo. "Eu falei que ia ganhar, Alice!"

"Apenas por alguns segundos." Alice resmungou, fazendo beicinho e cruzando o braço.

Anne estendeu a mão para Maria, que, hesitante, tirou o dinheiro do bolso e lhe entregou sua parte da aposta. Emmett e Jasper fizeram o mesmo. Anne riu e deu parte do dinheiro para Rosalie, que sorriu um pouco.

"Bem, isso foi por pouco." Jasper comentou. Ele se virou para mim e deu um pequeno sorriso, se inclinando brevemente. "Bom te ver, senhorita."

"Olá, Jasper." Eu falei, lhe dando um aceno.

Dulce bateu no ombro de Jasper e riu. "Quanta formalidade!" Ela riu novamente. "Muito bem, a humana está alimentada, podemos começar a diversão. O que acha, Emmy? Nossa luta está de pé?"

O riso estrondoso de Emmett encheu o prado e alguns pássaros voaram ao longe. "Com certeza!"

"Aposto que Dulce ganha!" Alice falou rapidamente.

"DULCE!" Os outros concordaram rapidamente.

"Puxa, valeu!" Emmett brincou, cruzando os braços, um pouco magoado.

"Se te ajuda, Emm, acho que você tem alguma chance de ganhar." Eu disse. Dulce me deu um olhar magoado e eu dei de ombros. "Você já viu o tamanho dele?!"

Dulce bufou. "Vamos logo, Emmett. Tenho que ensinar para Bella que o tamanho dos seus músculos é o triplo do tamanho do seu cérebro."

Emmett resmungou alguma coisa e andou alguns metros, sendo seguido por Dulce. Eles pararam a uns quinze metros um dos outros e sorriram desafiadoramente.

"Não se segure." Dulce provocou.

"Não é da minha natureza." Emmett devolveu a provocação.

Emmett virou um borrão quando ele correu para Dulce, segundos depois eu ouvi um barulho ensurdecedor e um pouco de terra voando para os lados. Emmett estava arrastando Dulce pelo chão. Ele parou por uns segundos e eu pude ver que ele estava prestes a jogar Dulce pelos ombros, e foi o que ele fez. Dulce caiu no chão com um baque, jogando um pouco de terra em Maria, que estava mais próxima ao local da briga. Se eu não soubesse que vampiros não podiam se machucar, eu ficaria preocupada. A ruiva se levantou e correu para Emmett, que ergueu o punho e tentou lhe dar um soco. Dulce se abaixou, desviando do soco, segurou a mão de Emmett e com a outra bateu em seu peito, fazendo-o cair. Dulce riu.

"Não perca o foco, Big Emmy." Ela riu novamente, recebendo aplauso de todos.

Esme e Carlisle chegaram ao prado e olharam para os dois, dando pequenos olhares reprovadores. "O que vocês estão fazendo?" Esme perguntou. Dulce riu e ajudou Emmett, que estava claramente com raiva, a levantar.

"Nada de mais, Esme." A ruiva respondeu.

"Certo. O que vocês acham de mostrar para Bella o lago?" Carlisle falou.

Dulce sorriu e se adiantou. "Essa área é minha, pode deixar, Carlisle." Ela fez sinal para que eu a seguisse e eu a obedeci. Os outros estavam logo atrás. "Ali, pegue sua pequena humana para irmos mais rápido?"

Alice revirou os olhos e pegou minha mão. Eu sorri e deixei ela me colocar em suas costas. Segundos depois estávamos voando pela floresta, tão rápido que tudo ao redor era apenas um borrão. Pouco depois, nós paramos a alguns metros de um lago com águas transparentes, algumas árvores cercavam o local e uma pequena mesa se localizava convenientemente em baixo da maior árvore. Ao lado do lago, tinha uma pedra grande, que podia muito bem ser usada para se sentar. A grama estava bem aparada e com poucas flores. O lugar era absolutamente maravilhoso.

"Claro que é!" Dulce exclamou do meu lado. "Eu mesmo cuido desse espaço!" Eu olhei-a um pouco desconfiada e ela franziu a testa. "Com a ajuda de Esme." Ela sussurrou. "Hey, aproveite bem, coma um pouco, descanse, daqui a pouco vamos ter uma tempestade e você será nossa árbitra pra jogar beisebol. Esme ainda não confia na gente."

"Não confio porque sei que vocês ainda roubam." Esme disse sorrindo para os filhos.

Emmett, Dulce e Anne riram. Dulce pegou a mão de Rosalie e levou-a para a mesa, pulando nela, depois na árvore, sentando no galho mais próximo ao chão, e ajudou Rosalie a fazer o mesmo, elas subiram mais alguns galhos e a ruiva se escorou no tronco da árvore, puxando Rosalie para sentar entre suas pernas, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Maria e Jasper se sentaram no chão ao lado de uma pedra e começaram uma conversa baixa. Emmett e Anne tiraram rapidamente as roupas, ficando em trajes de banho, e pularam no lago, causando uma grande onda de água, que acabou molhando Edward. Nós rimos, enquanto Edward encarava os dois, xingando baixinho. Angela sorriu e levou o marido para sentar mais afastado do lago.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice e eu nos sentamos na mesa e Esme colocou alguns pratos cheios de comida na minha frente e eu ouvi minha barriga roncar. Corei, e os outros riram.

Quando terminei de comer, Esme guardou os pratos, eu agradeci, e Alice me levou para sentar na pedra ao lado do lago. Ficamos olhando Emmett e Anne brincando de guerra de água. Anne era muito competitiva, assim como qualquer outro vampiro, e ela não estava muito feliz que Emmett conseguia jogar mais água nela do que o contrário. Pouco depois, Jasper e Maria se juntaram a eles, criando uma grande confusão de água.

"Um dia, quando tiver um lindo sol, eu vou te trazer aqui de novo, então você vai poder brincar disso também, prometo que tomarei cuidado." Alice falou, dando breves beijos no meu pescoço. Eu suspirei.

Arrisquei acabar com esse momento e olhei para ela. "Talvez quando você me transformar, então nós poderemos nos juntar a eles."

Alice deu um pequeno sorriso. "Logo, Bella, eu prometo."

Eu sorri também e beijei-a. Já havíamos conversado sobre isso diversas vezes, sozinhas ou com a família. Alice e eu tínhamos feito um acordo: eu iria terminar o colegial, então ela iria me transformar, com a condição de nos casarmos antes disso. Eu não queria casar tão cedo, mas parecia apenas a coisa certa a fazer, a única coisa que eu queria. Iríamos nos casar em apenas dois meses e estávamos todos ansiosos. As aulas tinham acabado a poucas semanas e eu tinha, finalmente, me formado. Eu iria fazer a faculdade quando tivesse controle o suficiente, afinal, eu teria a eternidade para fazer qualquer coisa.

"Hey, Dulce! A tempestade tá aí!" Alice falou, saindo de uma visão.

Não houve resposta da ruiva, então ela se virou para ver se algo tinha acontecido, mas sorriu logo depois. Eu me virei também, Dulce e Rosalie ainda estavam no mesmo local, mas agora Rosalie estava virada de frente para a esposa, com as mãos no tronco da árvore ao lado da cabeça da ruiva, que estava com uma mão no rosto da loira e a outra em sua cintura, seus lábios conectados num beijo doce, cheio de amor.

Elas se separaram e Dulce beijou a bochecha da loira, puxando-a para um abraço carinhoso. Eu não ouvi o que ela falou em seguida, mas Rosalie sorriu e respondeu-a, pude ler seus lábios. _Eu também te amo._ Eu sorri. Eram poucas as vezes que eu via Rosalie sorrir, ou dar qualquer sinal de afeto para qualquer um na minha frente, mas hoje era um dia especial, e eu podia jurar que nunca vira Rosalie abrir um sorriso tão grande ao ouvir sua esposa dizer que a amava.

Dulce se levantou, estendendo a mão para Rosalie e ajudou-a a se levantar também. As duas pularam da árvore e logo todos estavam ao lado delas. Alice me ajudou a descer da pedra e nós caminhamos até eles.

"Certo, Dulce, Jasper, Emmett e eu. Rosalie, Edward, Maria e Carlisle. Esses são os times. Esme pega as bolas perdias. Alice lança. Bella vai ser nossa árbitra e Angela nossa conciliadora, vocês sabem, caso aja uma briga." Anne falou. Todos concordaram e se separaram.

Jasper se colocou na base e esperou Alice. Eu me posicionei atrás de Esme e também esperei, olhando em volta. Dulce e Edward se afastaram um pouco, eles iriam atrás das bolas que fossem acertadas. Sinceramente, eu nunca entendi muito de beisebol. Alice lançou a bola para Jasper num movimento incrivelmente sensual. Um trovão estourou no céu no exato momento que Jasper bateu o taco na bola e virou um borrão quando saiu correndo.

Dulce e Edward sempre eram os escalados para ir atrás das bolas por serem muito rápidos. Edward sumiu pela floresta e pouco depois eu vi Jasper correndo em nossa direção. Me preparei e esperei Jasper chegar. Esme me olhou e eu acenei.

"Home run!" Ela gritou feliz.

Jasper se levantou, tentando tirar um pouco da terra de sua roupa, com um grande sorriso, satisfeito por ter conseguido chegar antes do que Edward imaginava.

"É isso aí, Jazz!" Dulce gritou batendo palmas.

Rosalie assumiu o lugar de Jasper e ergueu o bastão, esperando. Alice sorriu e lançou a bola. Rosalie quebrou o taco contra a bola e saiu correndo. Dulce se virou e escalou a árvore que estivera antes com a loira, pegou a bola depois de um salto, caiu no chão graciosamente e jogou a bola para Esme. Rosalie deslizou pelo chão, tentando chegar a tempo, mas falhou.

"Você tá fora." Falei.

Dulce riu. Rosalie se levantou devagar e se virou para mim. Eu esperava ver sua cara de desprezo como sempre, mas ela estava sorrindo e eu franzi a testa. Rosalie parou ao lado de Esme e sorriu para Dulce, que agora fazia uma dança esquisita.

"Essa é minha macaquinha." Rosalie disse, recebendo um sorriso de Dulce. Depois ela saiu, dando espaço para Anne.

A loira se concentrou e bateu na bola apenas na segunda tentativa. Dulce e Edward se bateram no ar e caíram no chão rindo.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Dulce perguntou, ainda rindo.

"Vamos lá!" Edward disse, empurrando levemente a ruiva.

Eles se levantaram e o jogo recomeçou. Maria subiu na base e Alice não se demorou a lançar a bola. A morena acertou a bola, que voltou para Alice. Alice não teve nem tempo de desviar, Dulce já havia corrido até ela, parou a poucos centímetros, segurou a bola e lançou para Esme novamente. Maria deslizou em vão. Ela estava fora. Dulce se virou e sorriu para Alice, que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e voltou para seu lugar.

Emmett riu e apontou para Alice, desafiando-a. Alice lançou a bola e Emmett rebateu-a. Dulce e Edward acompanharam-na por alguns segundos, depois se olharam e saíram correndo atrás dela. Esme segurou a bola lançada por Edward, suponho, e Emmett chegou apenas alguns segundos depois, xingando audivelmente.

"Emmett!" Carlisle o repreendeu.

Ele bufou e deu espaço para seu pai, que rebateu a bola lançada por Alice com certa dificuldade. Dulce usou algumas árvores e pegou a bola, jogando-a para Esme antes de cair no chão novamente. Carlisle estava fora.

"Wow!" Dulce gritou, pulando alegremente, junto com seu time.

Emmett assumiu o lugar de Dulce, que pediu para rebater uma vez. Ela brincou um pouco com o bastão, jogando-o no ar e girando-o entre os dedos. Alice lançou a bola e Dulce rebateu-a com força. Edward não tivera chance de conseguir lançar a bola para Esme, Dulce já tinha chegado sem nem deslizar, rindo.

Rosalie foi para a base novamente e Dulce voltou para seu lugar, sorrindo. Era a última chance de rebater. Rosalie novamente quebrou o bastão contra a bola e saiu correndo. Dessa vez, Dulce não fora rápida o suficiente e Rosalie conseguiu fazer um Home Run. Não fora o suficiente, no entanto, e seu time perdeu.

"Certo, muito bem, mas vamos agora. Já vai começar a chover." Angela falou, observando as nuvens.

Concordamos. Pegamos nossas coisas e Alice me levou de volta para o carro. Dulce e Rosalie entraram na Ferrari, Edward, Angela, Emmett e Anne no Volvo de Edward. Dulce e Edward aceleraram, se provocando, pouco depois, os dois carros haviam saído, deixando um rastro de terra e marcas de pneu para trás. Carlisle e Esme iriam voltar para casa correndo pela floresta. Alice e eu entramos em seu Porsche e ela arrancou, não chegando a metade da velocidade em que viera, e eu estava agradecida por isso.

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullen, os outros já estavam lá. Rosalie estava descendo as escadas com um pequeno sorriso e o cabelo um pouco molhado. Presumi que ela havia tomado banho. Dulce estava logo atrás dela, terminando de colocar uma regata branca, também com o cabelo um pouco molhado. Quanto tempo havíamos demorado para chegar? Quero dizer, as duas haviam tomado banho!

Dulce riu. "Você é tão inocente, Bella!" Ela exclamou, se divertindo com meus pensamentos.

Eu franzi a testa e pensei um pouco. Como assim, eu sou muito inocente? Eu só... Ah. Dulce riu de novo e passou por mim para chegar até seu celular, depois se sentou no sofá e puxou Rosalie para sentar em seu colo. Vampiros não precisavam tomar banho, mas elas sempre tomavam... Agora posso ver o porquê.

Edward estava tocando piano e Angela estava sentada ao seu lado. Emmett e Anne estavam jogando vídeo game. Jasper e Maria estavam sentados numa das poltronas, conversando. Esme e Carlisle estavam em outra poltrona, observando os filhos.

Essa era a família que eu sempre quis ter... Não iria demorar muito para eu fazer parte oficialmente dessa família, eu não me imaginava mais feliz.

E eu posso jurar que eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!


End file.
